


Is this Mission Over Yet?

by mochegato



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Jasonette, Jasonette July (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), Undercover Missions, mustache disrespect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochegato/pseuds/mochegato
Summary: Marinette and Jason are undercover to gather data and they are running out of time, and Marinette is running out of patience with Jason's disguise.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Is this Mission Over Yet?

Jason’s anxiety was starting to ramp up. That was the fourth person he could have sworn was going to turn back toward the office they had broken into and there was definitely a lot more noise getting closer to them. This was taking far too long for his liking. He was keeping a lookout while Marinette worked on the computer to transmit the contents of the computer over to Red Robin and Oracle. Adding to his anxiety was the fact that they were not suited up. No, that would be too easy. They were there undercover, in disguise so nobody would be able to associate Wayne son Jason Todd with the break-in. They were just a civilian couple out for a little dirty fun. He didn’t even have his guns because the club acting as a front for this particular child kidnapping ring had metal detectors.

“Can you hurry this up? Things are starting heat up out there. I don't know how much longer we have.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Marinette sing-songed back at him, eyes not leaving the computer screen she was working on.

“Not right now it isn't,” he glanced back at her, still keeping his position at the office door. “I don't think you understand how deranged the guys are, Pixie. We do not want to get caught.”

“You saying you couldn't take them out for me? You going to make me take them out all by myself?” she gasped, batting her eyes at him in mock innocence.

Turning to fully face her. “I’m saying these guys do some terrible shit to people and they don’t even bat an eye at it. Shit I would really like to spare you from seeing.”

“You think there is something more terrifying I could see than that mustache?” She said flatly raising an eyebrow at him. “Can you turn around and watch the door, please? The obnoxiousness of your mustache is distracting me”

“Are you sure it isn't just my pretty face that's distracting you?” he grinned at her waggling his eyebrows at her.

“I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you through that mustache” she deadpanned.

“You should have everything now, Red. How does it look?” she turned slightly to speak into her com.

“Still going through it, but it’s definitely looking better than Jason’s disguise.” They heard Red Robin announce over the coms.

“Oi! The point of a disguise is for nobody to recognize you. It has been very successful so far.”

“Only because nobody wanted to look at you longer than they had to.” They heard Damian’s voice add through the coms, making Marinette grin at Jason in triumph.

“Less chatter more moving. If you’re done transmitting the files get out of there.” Bruce growled over the coms.

“Okay, let’s get out of here” he said grabbing her hand and moving to return to the main floor of the club. They made it as far as the next hallway before they saw a shadow in the distance. “Damn,” Jason muttered under his breath. “Old fashioned way then.”

Marinette barely got out “What’s the…” before Jason pushed her up against the wall, nearly crushing her with his body. He put one hand on the wall to her side, the other he placed on her leg, moving it slowly up her thigh. Her breath hitched as he lowered his head close to hers. He got so caught up in how she felt against his body and the feel of her breath on his face, he didn’t even note the two rather large men moving into the hallway as he moved to kiss her. He never made it to her lips. He was stopped by her hand on his chest holding him firmly where he was. 

“Don’t even think about it Yosemite Sam,” she whispered before violently pushing him away and barking at him “I am not some midnight snack you can pick up whenever you get bored with your _wife_ downstairs, asshole.” She stormed off toward the stairs shoving past the goons in her way, who turned to Jason and started chuckling at him. “Think you picked the wrong one. Should have married that one,” the tall one said pointing toward the stairs Marinette had taken.

“Don’t I know it,” Jason grumbled loud enough for them to hear as he passed them toward the stairs.

“It looks like this is exactly what we need to track down the warehouses they are using. We should recoup and come up with a plan for tomorrow.” Red Robin announced over the coms.

“Does that mean the undercover portion of the mission is over?” Marinette asked, already making her way to the exit.

“Undercover portion is over. Come back home you two.” Oracle confirmed.

“Thank God! I was counting down the seconds until this mission was over.”

“Aw, what’s wrong Pixie? Didn’t like spending so much time with me?” he whispered in her ear as he placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her ahead of him as they walked through the door.

“If I have to look at that atrocity you call a disguise for much longer I am going to scream, and not in a fun way. My eyes might start bleeding.”

“That’s just hurtful. I look amazing with this mustache,” he preened and posed for her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Look me in the eye and say that again.”

“Gladly cupcake.” Repositioning himself to stare in her eyes, cocky grin on his face as he moved his face so it was a mere few inches away. “I look amazing mmmph…” His eyes widened as her hands shot up to his mouth to stop the rest of the sentence.

“Now that, I can agree with.” She removed her hands with a sly grin. “I would have done that with my lips but my lips are going nowhere near you until you get rid of that thing. My hands feel dirty enough having touched it.” She walked away leaving Jason gaping in her wake. Noticing he wasn’t following after her she turned around to look at him, still walking away with a smirk, “What’s wrong, lover boy? Can dish it out but can’t take it?” she called back.

“Oh that’s it!” He exclaimed loudly, running after her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder without slowing down. “I’ll show you what I can dish out.” Marinette squeaked loudly in surprise before devolving into a fit of giggles.

“Hey! I still need a report,” Batman growled into the coms.

“You’re not getting one tonight, B,” Oracle informed him.

“Yeah, I know,” he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally stole the patience line from The Mummy


End file.
